The beast
by Blood red Sunrise
Summary: Trouble. One thing Sg-1 is good at getting into, and trouble is one thing they find when they go to an unknown planet. Unknown to them, they bring trouble home....
1. Default Chapter

"Daniel, why can't we leave yet? You have been studying that thing for two hours!" Colonel Jack O'Neill called as he started to walk towards the Stargate. "Jack, please. We really need to find out what this tablet says. It could be important!" Daniel Jackson called back to his commanding officer. "Sir, it could be important. After all, these people have kept the Goa'uld away from their planet. The tablet may tell us how they can do this." Samantha Carter told the colonel. "Fine, we can stay one more night. Then we are leaving and let another team come study it. Understood?" Daniel nodded and went back to translating the alien text. The colonel sighed and called to Teal'c. "Lets get the tents set up before it gets dark."

Daniel had not moved from the spot where the tablet lay. He had not eaten or drank anything at all ether. "Daniel get over here and eat something!" the colonel called, starling Daniel. "Just a few more minutes!" Daniel replied. "No, now. You said a few more minutes a few hours ago!"

"Fine, I'm coming!" Daniel grumbled, getting up. His legs were numb from sitting so he stumbled towards camp like a drunken man, his legs shaking. "What happened to you?" the colonel asked, staring at Daniel. "Nothing, I just have been sitting for too long."

"I wonder why." The colonel grumbled. The four of them sat around the fire, eating in silence. They all cleaned up the camp then got ready for bed. "Teal'c, you get first watch, you get second Daniel, Carter, you get third. I'll take last. Okay?"

"Yes that's fine with me." Carter replied. "I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sam." Daniel said, yawning.

"You better go to bed Daniel." Colonel O'Neill said, smiling. "Goodnight Teal'c. See you, well I don't know when." The colonel went into his tent and in a few minutes snores could be heard. Carter stuck her head out of her tent. "Daniel. Could you throw something at him to make him stop?" Daniel laughed. "Sure, but we'd all have to run after!" Carter smiled. "I'll take that chance!" Daniel stuck his head inside the colonel's tent and threw a boot at his head. Daniel pulled his head out and jumped into his own tent. He heard Carter giggle as a roar came from the colonel's tent. "What the hell was THAT?" Teal'c sat by the fire, still awake, but he said nothing. When the colonel got no answer, he grumbled to himself for a while, before falling asleep again. _At least he wasn't snoring anymore_, Daniel thought, getting into his sleeping bag.

It felt like only a few minutes had past when Teal'c came to get him up for his shift. Daniel groaned and got up, pulling on his coat. He sat down beside the fire. It was still very dark, and Daniel could hear the sounds of creatures. He was dozing off when a blood curdling howl erupted from the woods. And it was close. Daniel reached for his gun, and stood up, moving towards the colonel's tent. "Jack, can you come out here. Something's in the woods, not far from here." The colonel was up in an instant, pulling on his jacket and boots. He pushed Daniel aside and stepped out of the tent. "Where?" he asked, scanning the woods, looking for this "something". "I'm not sure. I just heard it."

"Go get Carter and Te....What the hell!" Daniel saw the thing that surprised the colonel, but he couldn't tell what it was. It was very tall and shaggy looking. It was making snarling noises and had a large pink tongue. "Go get Carter and Teal'c, Daniel." The colonel said calmly. Daniel ran to Carter's tent and called her. She was awake in a second, and like the colonel, she was out of her tent in a flash. Teal'c was already awake and out of his tent, when Daniel got there. The three of them ran to the edge of the woods where Colonel O'Neill stood. The creature had not come any closer, but now there were six of them. They paced back and forth, their snarls extremely loud. "What do you think these are major?" the colonel asked, his eyes never leaving the beasts. "I don't know sir, but they look sort of half human, half wolf sir." Teal'c studied the creature intently. "On your world, do you not call these, werewolves?"

"Yes Teal'c, we do, but werewolves are mythical creatures." Daniel glanced around nervously. Jack and Sam had their guns in hand, and stood at the edge of the woods, watching, waiting. "Sir, one of the...creatures has the same tattoo as Armorq, the village leader!"

"Wow Daniel that is really helpful information!" the colonel snapped, glaring at the grey wolf thing that Daniel had identified as Armorq. "Then that white one over there must be...Ailha. Armorq's wife."

"Yes sir, that looks like her alright."

"How could yah tell?!"

"The white wolf has the same jewellery and tattoos as Ailha, O'Neill."

"Teal'c! Stop sneaking up on me like that!"

"I am sorry O'Neill."

"Thank you!"

"Um, Jack."

"What Daniel?"

"They're coming closer!"

"I can see that Daniel!" The colonel raised his weapon and yelled at the creatures. "I'll shoot if you come any closer!" The creatures did not stop. They moved closer, their eyes glowing red, their tongues hanging out of their mouths. The fire cast eerie shadows on the ground. The creature that Daniel guessed was Armorq, stepped forward and began to speak. "Travelers from Takaiya's portal, we welcome you to the Great Mother festival. We are pleased that you could come. Please join us."

"Oh, you only want us to come to your little party! I am sorry, we'd love to join you, but I have to put the kids to bed. Daniel gets cranky without sleep and Carter; you don't even want to know how bad she can be. Teal'c, well I don't know if he even sleeps!"

Armorq smiled, his pearly white teeth showing. "I'm sorry but you must come with us. You wouldn't want to anger Takaiya, would you?" The other wolves chuckled. "I am sorry, but we can't. Goodbye." The colonel started to fire at Armorq. The great grey wolf screamed in pain, and immediately his fellow wolves came to his aid. Some leapt in front of their fallen leader and others ran to attack the colonel. Carter and Teal'c helped their leader. The sound of guns and howling echoed through the woods, attracting more wolves to the camp.

The wolves seemed not to notice Daniel as he stood by the fire. A large greyish brown wolf leapt at Teal'c, its teeth bared. The Jaffa saw it coming and hit the creature on the top of its head with his staff weapon. The creature howled in pain and ran off. The full moon cast its eerie, pale light onto the grass. Daniel gasped as he saw the colour of the grass. It was blood red, and wet. Daniel didn't want to find out if it was blood. An old battle marked wolf ran out into the middle of the camp and howled. Daniel took aim at the creature and fired. The blast from his gun didn't even phase the wolf. It continued to howl and soon its howls were answered. _Oh boy_. Daniel thought to himself. _We're in for a long night tonight! _

Carter couldn't believe these things. They just kept coming and coming, an endless wave of teeth, claws and fur. She was almost out of bullets. "Sir, I need to reload!" Carter had to yell to be heard by the Colonel. "Me too!" he yelled back. "Teal'c, cover our backs!" The huge Jaffa was firing his staff constantly, never seeming to stop. The two of them ran to the centre of the camp, where the ammo was kept. O'Neill threw Carter a couple rounds of bullets and took a couple for himself. "Have you seen Daniel?!"

"No sir, I haven't!" In the excitement of the fight, Carter had lost track of Daniel. "Damn!" O'Neill growled. "I'll have to find him!" He turned and ran off towards the middle of the camp. Carter hoped Daniel was okay. He was known for getting injured on missions, hell even on base! She didn't have much time to think because, just then, another wave of creatures charged. She shot anything that came from the woods. She heard the screams of pain. The sound gave her a chill. The screams were human, but not human. Animal, but not animal. They were like a scream of rage and pain and fear. Suddenly, a human cry of pain rang through the air. "Teal'c, we have to help Daniel!" Carter was already running in the direction of the scream, Teal'c right behind her. A large circle of creatures was formed around the middle of the camp. And the screams were coming from inside of the circle.

Daniel was out of bullets. That was a very bad thing. He tried to make his way towards the spot in the middle of camp where the ammo was stored, but his way was blocked by a circle of creatures. They seemed oblivious to his presence. He looked at them up close. They were built like a wolf, with long teeth and claws. There was no one colour; all of the wolves were different. They had braids in their hair, and feather and beads. The wolves had earrings and scant pieces of clothing. Many had large tattoos all over their arms and face. Others had small ones all over their body. But the strangest thing that he could see was the wolves' hand like front paws. They could actually pick up objects. That was not good. Not good at all. He had no ammo left and a large circle of wolves between it and him. Definitely not good.

Carter moved towards the circle slowly, not wanting to be seen, but wanting to find Daniel. Teal'c was behind her, looking out for Daniel too. "There he is Major Carter." Teal'c said, pointing in the direction where he saw him.

Carter sat there puzzled for a moment before asking "If Daniel's out of the circle, then who is in it?!"

Daniel could hear screams coming from inside the circle. And swearing. Lots of swearing. "Jack!" Daniel started to yell. "Jack is that you?!"

"No, it's the sandman! Yes of course it's me and when I get out of this I'm going to kick your ass!" came the response.

Suddenly, the wolves all stopped what they were doing and howled at the moon. Armorq's voice could be heard over top of the howling. "Forget the rest! Dispose of them. Tonight we feast!" _Shit,_ Daniel thought. _We're in more trouble then we thought!_ A huge hand-paw collided with his head, and he thought no more.

Carter and Teal'c were just about to go and retrieve Daniel when they were attacked. It came so quick that they were knocked out before they even had a chance to fight back. Their attackers left as silently as they had come, leaving no evidence that they had even been there. To a passer by, it simply looked like the two prone figures in the clearing had fallen asleep.

Jack growled to himself. Daniel. It was all his fault. Daniel always got injured on every mission. Sometimes it was serious, other times minor. Now Daniel was god knows where, with god knows who. Jack tripped over a tree root and fell. Two arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him to his feet. The wolves still were in a circle around him, all their eyes on him. A loud boom echoed through the forest, followed by rain. The ground was soon a river of mud. Jack slipped constantly on the slippery ground, only to be hauled back up again. They walked for what seemed like hours. Then they stopped in the middle of four huge stones. The stones were covered in strange markings and looked stained red. The wolves spread out around the circle, all bowing their heads and making strange noises in their throats. Jack stood in the middle of the four stones, watching the wolves, waiting. Armorq walked towards the colonel, holding a long piece of rope. He was followed by two other wolves. The two other wolves moved so fast the colonel had no time to react. He was down on the ground faster then he could blink, with his arms held behind his back. Armorq took the rope and tied the colonel's arms. Then with a jerk, he pulled him to his feet. Jack dug his feet into the ground, but the wolf leader still dragged him as if he was nothing. Armorq then attached the end of the rope to a stake in the middle of the clearing. This doesn't look good, Jack thought. "Could you guys loosen the ropes? This isn't the way you treat guests." Armorq smiled. "Oh, colonel, you're not a guest, you're more of a...sacrifice!"

"Oh, this is not the way to treat a sacrifice." The colonel smiled as he saw the wolf leader's face. He looked confused. _Good for him_, Jack thought. Armorq turned to face his fellow "people" and began to make strange growling noises.

"Sure, when I need Daniel, he's not here!" the colonel said. "Though, I don't think he could translate this!" The rope was rubbing through the skin on his wrists, but that was probably from his squirming around so much. Suddenly the wolves came closer. They formed a circle around him and Armorq. Not the person/wolf thing he wanted to be with right now. Or ever. Armorq lept at Jack's throat. He screamed as he felt the razor sharp teeth crush through his throat. He screamed as a burning sensation tore through his body. Every nerve seemed to be on fire. He could feel the blood as it poured down the front of his jacket, down to his feet, where it formed a pool. Jack was still screaming as he watched a huge paw catch some of the blood that poured from his torn throat. Armorq then spread the blood over the four stones, and then turned back to Jack. He was curled up into a ball, the blood still pouring freely, his screams echoing throught the forest. Armorq looked down at the colonel, a smile on his face. "I thought they made you military people tougher then this." He laughed, watching the colonel. "Now, we will make you strong!" Armorq bent down and rolled the colonel over on his back. The colonel's eyes were glazed over in pain. The wolf laid his hand on Jack's forehead in a comforting gesture, then bit down on the colonel windpipe, and the screaming stopped. The colonel eyes darted around and he made wheezing noises as he tried to breathe. The pain was unbearable and now he was going to die. That was the only thing to comfort him. Not much comfort he thought as the world slowly went black. But before he blacked out, he heard Armorq whisper in his ear, "You have to die to be reborn."


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel groaned. Someone was shaking him. "What?" he asked, sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Carter and Teal'c stood above him. "What happened?" Daniel asked, trying to stand. Carter helped him up. 'Well, I have no real idea what exactly happened, but we were knocked out and the colonel is missing."

"What! Jack's missing!"

"Yes, we can't find him in this area at all. We were thinking about heading back towards the gate. Maybe that's were the colonel headed." Daniel looked around and spotted a lone paw print in the mud. "The wolves! The wolves took Jack! I saw him; he was inside the circle they made."

"Did you see which way they went?" Carter asked hopefully. "No." Daniel said staring at the ground. "But we could just follow the foot prints." The three of them all looked at a small path that had been cleared through the forest. "It appears that though the wolves left no tracks, the colonel did." Teal'c said, studying the tracks. Daniel and Carter took of at a dead run down the path, Teal'c not far behind.

This path seems to go on forever, Daniel thought, panting as he tried to keep up. Then the path stopped and opened up into a clearing. And in the middle of that clearing was none other then the colonel. He lay on his stomach. Carter walked towards the colonel, noticing that his hands were tied behind his back. She took her knife and cut the ropes. She then placed her finger on his neck. Nothing. No heart beat. And he felt cold to the touch. "Daniel, Teal'c, the colonel has no heart beat!" Daniel ran up to Carter and helped her roll the colonel over. Daniel wished they hadn't after. The colonel's throat was gone. Ripped away. Daniel could feel the bile rising in his throat. He turned and ran to the edge of the forest.

Carter stared in shock. Her stomach was also not doing too well. She could hear Daniel throwing up. That made her want to, but she took deep breaths and tried to think about what to do next. She was the leader now. "Teal'c, the gate isn't far from here. Can you carry...?" Daniel let out a yell, preventing Carter from finishing her sentence. "You BASTARDS! You KILLED HIM!" Daniel then tackled something in the woods. "Daniel what is it?" Carter called, sending Teal'c after him. Teal'c came back a few minutes later, holding Daniel by the back of his jacket. And behind Teal'c, were Armorq and Ailha. They weren't the wolf things they had been last night. They were the graceful, fit humans they had been when sg-1 first met them. They were beautiful in a strange way. They had an animal grace to them. Armorq walked up to Carter. "I wouldn't have untied him if I were you." He said, looking into her eyes, "He will be most difficult to control when he wakes up."

"He is DEAD! He won't wake up!" Daniel screamed. God, Carter thought, he's not taking the colonel's death well.

"He is not dead. And I do not advise moving him. He is a risk to him self and others when he wakes up. He will be like that for a while after he is reborn."

"WHAT?! What the hell are you talking about you son of a bitch!" Carter felt a tear fall down her cheek. Daniel was falling apart. Teal'c was still holding Daniel, and Daniel was kicking and screaming. He looked like a child throwing a temper tantrum. "Armorq, we are leaving. And we are taking the colonel with us." Armorq bowed his head. "If that is what you wish, we shall not stop you. But be warned, you bring back a monster. The perfect killing machine." Carter bowed her head to Armorq. She turned to Teal'c, who still held Daniel. "Let's get going." Teal'c released Daniel, and went over to pick up the colonel. Carter led the way towards the Stargate, followed by Daniel and Teal'c. It took them half an hour to get to the gate. Daniel dialled the DHD and the gate opened. The three of them walked through the gate and arrived in the gate room of Stargate Command.

General Hammond watched as sg-1 walked through the gate and saw that Teal'c held the colonel over his shoulders. This was something that happened often, especially to sg-1. The general picked up the phone and called a medical team to the gate room. Then he rushed out to meet the team. They looked tired, black circles under their eyes showed lack of sleep. But something else was wrong. "What's wrong Major Carter?" She looked at him. "It's the colonel. He's dead." The general couldn't believe what he had just heard. Just then Dr. Frasier and her medical team came rushing through the door. Janet wasted no time and went immediately to the colonel. Carter looked at Janet. "He's dead." Janet looked up at her, as her team rolled the colonel's body over. The general stared in horror. Jack's throat was gone. Carter gave them a look, as if to say, I told you so. Janet's team picked up the colonel's body and place it on a stretcher, then wheeled it of to the infirmary. Dr. Frasier followed. General Hammond turned to face sg-1. "We will debrief in one hour." Carter nodded and left the room, followed by Teal'c and Daniel. General Hammond watched them go.

"What do you think Armorq meant when he said Jack wasn't dead?" Daniel asked Sam. "I don't know Daniel." Daniel looked down at his feet. "Is it possible, for him to not be dead?"

"Daniel, his throat is torn out and he lost a lot of blood. There is no way he could still be alive." Carter watched Daniel. He was staring out of the briefing room window, his eyes fixed on the Stargate. Teal'c sat in his chair, waiting for the general. The general arrived a few minutes later. "Alright, what happened on that planet?" Daniel sat down in his chair. Carter began to tell the story of how they had met Armorq and his people, had a lovely visit, decided to stay another night and then get attacked by the "wolf things" then how they had been knocked out and when they awoke, the colonel was gone. "And the rest you know, sir." Carter finished. General Hammond looked at her. "Did you find anything about how they could keep the Goa'uld away from their planet?" he asked, waiting for an answer. "No, we didn't." Daniel said. "But I..." He was interrupted by Dr. Frasier as she ran into the room. She looked out of breath. "General, I don't know what happened. I was about to start the colonel's autopsy, when I noticed that the wound to his throat has closed up. It is not completely healed, but...he is...dead!" Sg-1 and the general looked at her in shock. "Come, I'll show you!" She ran down the hallway, followed closely by sg-1 and the general. When they reached the infirmary, they saw that what Dr. Frasier had been talking about was true. The colonel's throat was completely healed now, more than what Dr Frasier had said. A nurse came over to the doctor. "While you were gone, the colonel...well...he...made a noise. A growling sound. And when I went over to check what it was, he stopped. There is also something else you should see." The nurse went to the colonel, who was lying on a steel table. She grabbed his lip and pulled it back, revealing his teeth. "See, look. Right there. His canines are twice the size of a normal human, and they're sharp." Dr. Frasier moved her finger across the tooth. "Ouch, they are sharp!" she said, looking at her finger, which had a long scratch on it. The general looked at Major Carter. "What do you think is happing?"

"I have no clue sir. Maybe if we took some blood samples and then studied them, we might find something that would explain this."

"I can get a nurse to get the blood sample. General, Major Carter and I will notify you and Doctor Jackson as soon as we get something." The general nodded and left the office, taking Doctor Jackson and Teal'c with him.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Dr. Frasier asked, rubbing her eyes. They had been working for three hours, and had found nothing. "I don't know. Hey! Why don't we get some coffee? It might help us."

"Sure." The two ladies left the infirmary, leaving a few nurses to keep watch. No teams were expected in soon, but some one had to be there, just in case.

Daniel ran into Dr. Frasier and Major Carter on their way back to the infirmary. "How is it going?" he asked. "We haven't found anything that would explain how the colonel's wound repaired its self in a short time after he was dead, if that's what you wanted to know." Carter sighed. "Well, can I be of some help?" Daniel asked.

"Not really, but if you want to, sure." The three of them were walking down the hallway when they heard a scream. They ran to the location of the scream. Daniel stared in shock at the sight before his eyes. The infirmary was in chaos. Beds were flipped over; equipment was thrown around the room. And the blood. It was every where. Dr. Frasier ran over to the body on the ground. It was a nurse. Her throat was slit, the blood forming a pool beneath her. She was dead. Daniel looked around the room. Something was missing. And that something was..."Jack! He's not here!" Carter looked up at him. A loud crash in the next room caught their attention. "Get a security team down here. Me and Daniel will go check it out." Carter said, already moving out the door. Daniel looked at Dr. Frasier, and then followed Carter.

Carter had no idea what to expect. How had that nurse died? Where was the colonel's body? Who made the mess in the infirmary? All these ideas were going through her mind. She waited outside the door where the sound had come from. She was waiting for the security team. She had no gun and no idea who was inside the lab. Daniel stood beside her. General Hammond came running down the hallway with a security team. "What is it?" he asked, looking tired. "We don't know sir. We heard a noise come from inside this room when we were in the infirmary, and we came to check it out. We were waiting for the security team before entering. There is no other exit, whoever is in there can only get out from this door." Carter and Daniel were handed guns by the security team. Carter then opened the door. A deep growling sound was heard, but they could see nothing. Daniel flicked the light switch on. A hunched over figure was in the corner of the room, leaning over a body. It was wearing a standard issue military uniform, and had a head of familiar grey hair. "Good god!" Daniel whispered, his eyes wide in both fear and shock. The colonel turned to face them, blood dripping down his face. He smiled, an evil, empty smile, and then licked his lips. "Get Dr. Frasier here NOW!" Carter yelled, her gaze never leaving the colonel. The colonel stared at Carter, and then turned his gaze to Daniel. Then, as if they bored him, the colonel turned his attention back to the body on the floor. "You don't think...he did that, do you?" Daniel asked, a look of disgust on his face. "I don't know Daniel. But I'm sure he's capable of doing it. Did you see those teeth? They were huge! And sharp." An Airman called to the two of them. "Dr. Frasier is here." Dr. Frasier came running in. "What is it? I was...Oh my god!" She stared at the colonel as he bent down over the body and began to rip at its throat. "What is he doing? He is...is...is...Alive!" Carter winced. "We know. How the hell is this possible?"

"You're asking me?! I have no clue! But I know we can't leave him here. Can you guys help me give him this sedative?" Carter and Daniel nodded at the same time. Dr. Frasier moved towards the colonel, talking to him. "Alright, sir, I'm just going to give you something to make you go to sleep." She took the cap off the needle, and slowly bent down to give it to him. The colonel suddenly leapt back, his teeth bared. Blood was all over his hands and clothes. He turned to run, but his way was blocked by the security team. Like a caged animal, he turned aggressive. He leapt at Dr. Frasier, teeth bared and snarling. She screamed and just managed to get out of his way. "No Jack! Stop!" Daniel pointed his gun at the colonel. The colonel didn't seem to notice. He turned again at Dr. Frasier, this time landing on her back, knocking her down. She yelped, and started to punch him, but he did not move. Daniel saw the security team aim their guns at the colonel. "NO! Don't shoot!" Daniel noticed the needle lying on the ground. It was not broken. He grabbed it and jabbed it into the colonel's back. The colonel screamed, and turned to face his attacker. "I suppose this is not the fast acting stuff!" Daniel asked the doctor, who was being helped up by Carter. "No, it isn't." she replied, getting another needle out. "Maybe this will help." Jack let out a howl and launched himself at Daniel. Daniel wasn't expecting an attack, and fell over backwards. Jack began to scratch at Daniel's face, leaving long red streaks of blood. Carter ran to help Daniel. She grabbed the colonel's shoulders and pulled him off Daniel. The colonel squirmed, trying to get away. Dr. Frasier ran to Carter's side, needle in hand, and attempted to give the colonel the sedative, but the colonel was not extremely cooperative. It took Carter and Daniel, plus two Airmen to hold the colonel down long enough for the doctor to give him the shot. The colonel growled and struggled for a long time before the drug seemed to take affect. Then his body went limp and the airmen dragged him out of the room. Carter, Daniel and Dr. Frasier stood there and watched, too shocked to do anything. "Can some one explain what just happened here?" the general asked, staring at the body in the corner. His voice seemed to bring the three of them back to life. "I have no clue sir. Your guess is as good as mine." Carter replied, moving towards the body lying in the corner. She almost slipped in the pool of blood on the floor. Dr. Frasier looked at the body from where she was standing. Carter rolled the body over and noticed that the throat of the victim was ripped out, just like the colonel's had been. "The colonel seems to be going after nurses." Daniel said, trying not to look at the nurse's throat, or lack of. "What? Is there something you're not telling me?" General Hammond asked from his spot at the door. "Well, sir, there was an attack or something in the infirmary. Things were thrown all over the place and there was blood everywhere. There was also the body of a nurse, and she was killed the same way this one was." Carter said, pointing to the nurse on the ground. "So it looks like the colonel killed them both." General Hammond said, looking down at the floor. "It would appear so." Daniel agreed. The general told the remain airmen to take the body to the infirmary, and then left the room. "I better go to the infirmary." Dr. Frasier said, following the airmen. "We should go to." Daniel said, looking at Sam. "Yeah, we should." She agreed. They both exited the room at the same time and walked side by side down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack groaned. His whole body ached. _Well that's a good thing. I guess._ He tried to sit up, but found that he was unable to. He heard voices, but couldn't tell where they were coming from. Everything was all blurry, and the light was bright. Really bright, it hurt to look around. He tried to move his arm, and found it was held down to the bed by a leather strap. So were his other arm and his legs. _Weird. I'm supposed to be dead. I'm not complaining or anything but what the hell?!_ "Carter! Teal'c! Daniel! Where the hell are you guys?! What I'm I doing here, tied down to this bed?!" He then heard footsteps. "Hello?" he called, not seeing anyone. Jack heard the general's voice, coming from somewhere in the room. "Sir?" he called, struggling. The leather straps were starting to dig into his wrists. "Sir, what's going on? Why am I restrained?" He noticed Carter and Daniel standing in the doorway, looking at him as if he was going to snarl at them. "Daniel, Carter, come on, get these things off me. They're starting to hurt!" Just then General Hammond and Dr. Frasier stepped forward, into his line of sight. "Colonel, care to tell us what happened?" the general asked, keeping his distance. "Well I died on that planet, and woke up here, if you really want to know. That's all I remember sir."

"You don't remember waking up before now, or attacking anybody?"

"What are you trying to say, general? That I "woke up" and attacked somebody?"

"Actually, you did wake up and killed two nurses, and now you're telling me that you don't remember doing it!"

"Yes sir, that's exactly what I'm telling you." The colonel tried to sit up, growling as he did. "General, sir, could you please release me. The straps are starting to hurt." The general looked at Dr. Frasier. "I guess so, sir. He doesn't remember what he did, and he is back to normal, well as normal as you can be from just coming back from the dead."

"Alright, colonel. We'll release you." Frasier stepped forward, cautiously, and began to unbuckle the straps. "Thank-you sir. The colonel said, getting up from the table. "Ah, much better. So, what exactly happened? All I remember about the planet is that Armorq and his little friends took me away, and he attacked me."

"Well sir, you were brought back, dead, through the Stargate. After that, your throat started to heal up, and you...well...your canine teeth grew and.... You must have come to after Frasier and I left, and attacked the nurse. We managed to sedate you and, the rest you know." Carter said, still not to willing to get any closer than she was. Daniel stood by the door, watching. "What is wrong with me?"

"We don't know sir."

"You don't know? I come back from the dead and kill some one and you don't know why, is that what you are telling me?!"

"Yes sir, that is exactly what we're telling you." The colonel sat on the table, staring at his feet. "So, general, when can we go on our next mission?" He said this with a hopeful look in his eyes, as if he had not just come back from the dead and killed two people. "Colonel, you do realise that you are responsible for the deaths of two people." The general asked, looking at him . "Oh yes sir, you have told me many times, but I don't remember killing two nurses."

'Colonel, you will stay in the infirmary for the next two days for observation. Do you understand me?" General Hammond asked, noticing that the colonel was looking around the room. "Yes sir. Stay here for two days. Understood." General Hammond sighed, then left the room. Dr. Frasier, Major Carter and Daniel remained. "I am going to go nuts, being stuck in this place for two goddamn days!" Jack grumbled. "Yes you probably will, but you are not going to leave here until you are allowed." Dr. Frasier said, her hands on her hips. Jack muttered something, but no one could hear him.

For the next two days nothing happened. The colonel was in the infirmary and the rest of sg-1 was on base, waiting for their leader to be returned to active duty. Sam was catching up on unfinished work, as was Daniel. Teal'c wandered the base, often stopping in to visit his team-mates. Dr. Frasier told General Hammond that there was no change in the colonel. He had not attacked any one nor tried to escape. He seemed to be back to himself and perfectly fine. When Dr. Frasier told him he could leave the infirmary, he lot out a whoop of joy, and took off down the hallway. "Carter, Daniel, Teal'c, I'm free!" He shouted as he ran, getting some strange looks from the people he passed. He ran into Samantha first. He smiled and she cringed. His large canines stood out when he smiled. You couldn't see them when he was talking. Only when he smiled. "The Doc let me go! I have to stay on base though, but I'm free!" he leapt into the air, laughing, and then ran off. Carter stood there, shocked. The colonel had leapt up into the air higher than a human could. When he had jumped, his head nearly hit the ceiling. His feet had been level with her head. She hurried after him to make sure he didn't harm himself or anyone else.

Daniel was walking down the hall to General Hammond's office when he saw Jack. Jack was sneezing, a lot. His eyes were watering and red. "Are you okay Jack?" he asked, startling Jack. He leapt back, teeth bared, but after he saw Daniel, he relaxed. "Oh, yah, I'm fine, just have to....to.....Achooooooooo!" He sneezed so hard he nearly fell over. Daniel grabbed him, preventing him from falling over again. "Are you sure? You don't have allergies, do you?"

Jack's eyes were really red and he had tears streaming down his face. "No, I don't have.......have......have...Achoo!"

"Come on, lets take you to see Dr, Fras..."

"NO! I DON'T WA......ACHHOOOOO!" Jack had sneezed so hard that he had fallen over, even with Daniel holding him. He whimpered and ran off down the hall, sneezing as he went. He was about to follow, but General Hammond called sg-1 to the briefing room.


	4. Chapter 4

When Daniel arrived in the briefing room, Carter and Teal'c were already there. Dr. Frasier was also there. The general sat at his customary place at the head of the table. The colonel was the only person missing. Daniel sat down, hoping Jack was going to come soon. He did. He came running into the room, still sneezing, and sat down. Daniel noticed that Carter was watching the colonel closely, as if she expected him to do something. Teal'c simply sat there, waiting for the general to begin the briefing. "Sg-1, I have called you here to discuss when you will be returned to active duty. I have you scheduled for a standard recon mission for tomorrow at 0900 hours. Is this okay for you?"

"Yes sir! That is perfect sir." The colonel said, a look of utter glee on his face. Daniel knew how he hated being stuck on base for long periods of time, and smiled. Dr. Frasier looked at General Hammond. "Sir? May I request that Colonel O'Neill come to the infirmary for a couple more tests before he leaves on a mission tomorrow?"

"Alright Doctor. Now, for the mission briefing." The general said as he began to hand out the notes on the planet. When Daniel got his papers he quickly scanned through them. There was nothing of any archaeological value on the planet. All the planet had was some interesting minerals. This was Carter's area of expertise. Carter was carefully reading the mission notes, as was Teal'c. The colonel was staring off into space, his red, watery eyes glazed over. "Ouch!" Daniel yelped. Everyone looked up at him, even the colonel. "I got a paper cut. That's all." He said, slightly embarrassed. He looked down at his hand. He had got a long cut across two of his fingers. They were starting to bleed. Daniel looked up and saw the colonel looking at him. A shiver went up Daniel's spine. Something was wrong with the colonel. He could feel it and the others seemed to sense it too. The colonel sat there, not moving. He simply was staring, unblinking, at Daniel's hand. His mouth was open slightly and saliva dripped out. "Colonel? Colonel?! Are you okay?" Carter asked, watching her CO. This seemed to bring the colonel out of his trance. "Wha...Oh, sorry...Are you okay Daniel?" He asked, still looking at Daniel's hand. "Yah, I'm okay. Are you?" The colonel looked up at Daniel. "Yah, I'm fine. Can I look at your hand? That looks like a pretty big cut." Daniel was shocked that Jack was expressing so much concern over a paper cut, but held out his hand so he could look at it from his spot across the table. Jack took Daniel's hand in his and gently touched the cut. Then, without warning, he bit down on Daniel's fingers. Daniel yelped in pain and surprise, and tried to pull his hand free, without success. "Colonel! Release Dr. Jackson immediately!" General Hammond said as he stood up. Carter grabbed the colonel's shoulders and tried to pull him back, but he would not let go. His jaws were firmly clamped down on Daniel's hand, so hard in fact, that blood began to drip from it. Daniel started to punch Jack with his free hand, but this didn't help. General Hammond called a security team to the briefing room and they arrived quickly. Teal'c had the colonel in his arms and was pulling him away from Daniel. The colonel started to growl. "Colonel O'Neill, please release Dr. Jackson. I do not wish to harm you." Teal'c said, quite calmly, as he began to squeeze the colonel. The colonel yelped and released Dr. Jackson. He crawled away as Jack turned his attention on Teal'c. He leapt on the Jaffa and knocked him to the floor. Dr. Frasier ran to Daniel and began to wrap his bleeding hand in some gauze. The security team ran in, guns raised but they could not fire at the colonel without hitting Teal'c. Teal'c was doing his best at keeping the colonel from getting at his throat, but the colonel was not giving up at his attempt. Carter grabbed his shoulders and pulled back. This only caused the colonel to turn his attention to her. She punched him in the nose and heard it make a crunch sound. The punch didn't even faze him; he continued to move towards her, his teeth bared. She ran to one of the guards and grabbed his pistol. "Don't make me use it sir." She said, pointing it at him. He stopped for an instant, and then continued to move towards her. She fired, hitting him in the shoulder, causing him to take a step back from the impact, but he did not stop. She fired again, this time at his leg, and got the same result. The guards moved in to grab him, but he lashed out at them, knocking them all down. He stood there, blood pouring from his wounds, and howled. He suddenly leapt at the general. Carter fired again getting him in the chest. He was so close that his blood spattered on her face. He lay sprawled out on the ground, blood forming a pool beneath him. Teal'c went towards him, bending down to check for life signs. The colonel suddenly leapt up and latched on to his throat. Carter picked up one of the guards guns that lay on the ground, and fired three shots into the colonel's chest, causing him to fall over from the force. Teal'c stood up and moved away, holding his throat. Carter stood in front of everyone else, gun raised and pointed at the colonel. He got up, swaying slightly, and looked her in the eyes. His eyes were different. They were his, yet not his. He stood there, blood dripping from his wounded body, his tongue hanging out. "Please don't make me sir." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't." He looked at her briefly, then walked forward, his eyes fixed on the guard lying on the ground with a broken arm. Carter fired at him, hitting him with all the bullets in the gun. The force of this sent him flying back against the glass, which broke, and he fell, howling to the floor below.


	5. Chapter 5

Carter stood there, unmoving. She had just killed her commanding officer. There was no way he could have survived that fall and that many bullets. Was there? No, of course not. Dr. Frasier called her medical team up to the briefing room and then began to help the injured. Many of the guards only had minor injuries, but a couple had deep cuts that would need stitches and another had a broken arm. Daniel's hand would probably need stitches, but other then that, he would be fine. Teal'c's throat was fine accept for a small gash the colonel's teeth had made. Carter could hear the technician calling for a medical team in the gate room, and decided she should check it out. She and the general went down the stairs and looked out into the gate room. Carter gasped in horror. There stood the colonel, bleeding profusely, his skull cracked open on one side, jaw hanging, nose crushed. He stood there proudly, his teeth bared in a smile, and then with out warning, he collapsed in a heap on the floor. The med team entered at that moment. Dr. Frasier was with them, having finished with the injured upstairs. "Oh my god, he's still alive! Okay, lets get him on the bed. On the count of three... one, two, Three!" The med team lifted him onto the bed and wheeled him out of the gate room. Carter looked at the general. He was just as shocked as her.

Daniel watched as the med team wheeled the colonel's body down the hall. Teal'c stood beside him. Carter ran towards them. "I can't believe he is still alive!" Daniel looked at her. "He is alive?!" She nodded. "How could he have survived that?"

"I don't know how Daniel, but he did."

"Did you see his face?!"

"Yah, I know. His nose is crushed, his jaw is broken and his head is smashed open." Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "How could a human survive that many injuries? He was also hit by many bullets." Sam shrugged, running her hands through her hair. "We should go check on him." Daniel said, heading towards the infirmary. Carter and Teal'c followed.

In the infirmary, the colonel lay on a bed. Dr. Frasier and her team were all around him. A nurse was monitoring his vitals and Dr. Frasier was removing bullets from his chest. He moaned in pain and opened his eyes. Dr. Frasier stopped what she was doing and moved back, along with the rest of her team. The colonel groaned as he sat up. He touched his face, wincing when he touched his nose. His jaw still hung, and made a cracking sound when he moved. He looked at the med team blankly, and then he looked down at his leg. Reaching down, he touched the gun shot wound, and reached inside, grabbing the bullet, and pulling it out. He dropped the blood stained bullet on the floor, and started to pull the rest of the bullets from his chest and shoulder. It was at this time, that Daniel, Carter and Teal'c entered the infirmary. The colonel sat there on the bed, having removed all the bullets in his body, and looked at them. He could not speak because of his jaw. He grabbed his jaw and snapped it back into place. They all watched in morbid fascination as he opened his mouth and flexed his jaw, making sure it was in working order. Finding that it worked as it should, he turned his attention back to the people in the room. Carter shuddered when she looked at him. His normally dark brown eyes were a strange golden-brown colour, and rimmed with thick black lashes, giving him a wolfy look. Carter stared into his eyes. They stared intently at her, and she found herself unable to look away. He smiled and turned his attention away from her, breaking the spell. Dr. Frasier walked as quietly as she could towards the phone on the wall, trying not to attract the colonel's attention. The colonel seemed to be fascinated by the room. He walked around looking at everything. Teal'c stood in front of Dr. Frasier, trying to block her from the colonel's view, if he happened to look over in her direction. Carter watched the colonel, and had a feeling he knew what they were doing. Why he didn't react, she didn't know. Dr. Frasier managed to get to the phone and called a security team down to the infirmary, as well as the general. She hung up and remained behind Teal'c. The security team arrived a few minutes later. Carter wondered why the colonel did nothing. He acted as if he didn't see the security team. General Hammond arrived also and looked at the colonel. "What are we going to do with him Doctor?"

"Well sir, I recommend that we lock him up, for his safety and ours." Daniel looked at Jack, who seemed oblivious to what was going on. "You mean he is going to be locked up? For how long?" Dr. Frasier shrugged. "He will have to be locked up until we can find out how to cure him." The general sighed. "If you believe it is for the best doctor that is what we will do." The security team moved towards the colonel. They had tranquilizer guns, and one of the airmen took aim and fired. The colonel jumped back in surprise as the dart hit him in the thigh. He growled and pulled the dart out of his thigh. Upset, he jumped at the airman, but this time the drug was fast acting and in mid air, he collapsed. He lay on the ground, tongue hanging out, his eyes half closed. Two airmen grabbed him and dragged him out of the room, towards a holding cell.


	6. Chapter 6

Two guards were posted outside O'Neill's cell. He hadn't woken up yet. Carter stopped by every once in a while to see if he had woken up, as did Daniel. Jack lay sprawled out on the floor, his eyes half open when Sam stopped by for a visit. Dr. Frasier also stopped by. "How much sedative was in that dart?" Sam asked, looking at Jack. "One of those darts has enough sedative to knock out a horse."

"A horse!"

"Yes. I had to make sure it would work quickly, so he didn't hurt anyone." Sam nodded, her gaze never leaving Jack. Suddenly, he opened his eyes fully. Sam gasped and moved back. He moaned and tried to get to his feet. He didn't have much success. His legs collapsed underneath him and he landed in a heap on the floor. He lay there, panting, his eyes darting around wildly. He made another unsuccessful attempt to get to his feet. Carter watched him, not wanting to get any closer than she was already. The colonel's attempt to stand reminded her of a wild animal, after it had been sedated and tagged for research. The colonel whimpered and looked at Dr. Frasier and Carter with frightened eyes. Sam couldn't take it any longer. She got up and left the room, Dr. Frasier following. Sam took off at a run down the hall. "Sam! Samantha! Wait!" Janet called, running after her. Sam stopped and looked at Janet as she caught up. "Sam, are you alright?" Sam stared at the floor. "Yah, I'm alright." Janet sighed. "This is tough for us all. Don't forget, he's my friend too." Sam looked up at her. "I know. It's just....just, I hate seeing him like this. He is like an animal and there is nothing we can do to help him!" Janet sighed again. "I have to go back to check on him. You can come help me if you want." Sam nodded. Then the two women headed back to Jack's cell.

_He heard noises coming from the other side of the door. Someone was there. He could smell them. He lay on the cold floor, looking up. He was tired and groggy, and his body ached. He touched his head gingerly, feeling the crack in it. He wanted out of this place, this cage. Growling softly, he attempted to get to his feet. He managed to stand for a few seconds before he fell over. Anger over took him and he howled. He wanted to break down the walls. He wanted to kill. The door made a sound, then opened and suddenly a light turned on. Two people walked in. Two people that he knew, but did not know. He snarled at them as they moved towards him. The light that came from above hurt his eyes and he squinted. The short haired one turned off the lights in the room and he was thankful. A sudden wave of dizziness came upon him and he shut his eyes, trying make the world stop spinning. He felt sick. Sweat poured from his over heated body._

Carter moved towards the colonel, speaking softly, trying to comfort him. He looked at her with those frightened eyes. She ignored this, and reached out her hand. He moved away from it, cringing. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you." She said, continuing to move forward. Janet watched from the doorway. Carter reached out her hand again and placed it on his head. His hair was wet, as well as his face, and his eyes were blood shot. He sat there, shivering and pale. 'It's okay sir, I'm not going to hurt you." He looked at her, fear still in his eyes, but he didn't move away. "Janet, he's burning up!" Dr. Frasier walked towards them slowly, not wanting to scare Jack. She placed a hand on his forehead and shook her head. "He has had too much sedative. It sometimes has this affect."

"What can we do to help him?"

"Nothing. All we can do is watch him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself in his attempts to stand." Carter nodded, sitting on the ground beside Jack. He whimpered and laid his head on her lap, panting and shivering at the same time. Janet laughed. "Looks like you won't be leaving any time soon!" Sam smiled, running her fingers through his greying hair. Dr. Frasier turned and went towards the door. "I have to go, but I'll be back soon to check up on him. Just make sure he remains calm and doesn't hurt himself. If he becomes aggressive, leave right away, though he should be fine for a while, until the drug wears off."

"I'll do that. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Janet smiled and left, closing the door behind her. One guard remained outside, while the second guard stood inside. Carter sat there with the colonel's head in her lap, running her fingers through his hair and softly humming a lullaby.


	7. Chapter 7

_He lay there, with his head in the short haired female's lap. The other had left. His eyes began to close, though he tried to keep them open. He was fighting a losing battle and he knew it. Yawning, he looked up at the female. She was running her fingers through his hair, and he found it comforting. He finally lost the battle, and sleep over took him._

Sam noticed that Jack had fallen asleep, but she did not leave. She remained where she was, still running her fingers through his wet hair. She heard a knock at the door. The guard opened it, and Daniel walked in. "Hello Sam, is everything okay?" he asked quietly, noticing that Jack was asleep. "Yah, every thing is fine." Daniel sat down beside her, looking at Jack. "I can watch him for a while if you want."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes I'm sure!" she yelled. Jack flinched at the sound and lifted his head. His eyes were glazed over and out of focus. "It's okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Lie back down and go to sleep." Carter said in a soothing voice, but the colonel had seen Daniel and began to growl.

_He did not know where this male had come from, but he did know that the stranger was too close to his female for his liking. Growling and baring his teeth, he crawled towards the strange male. The short haired female was his female and he would defend her with his life if need be._

"Jack! No!" Carter said, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back. "Daniel, I think you should leave...now!" Daniel got to his feet and turned to leave. Jack howled and managed to free himself from Carter. "Daniel! Watch out!" Daniel turned and was tackled by Jack. The guards rushed in and attempted to pull the two of them apart, but Jack was intent on killing Daniel. Carter grabbed Daniel and pulled him away, as the guards grabbed Jack and pulled him the other way. Daniel managed to give Jack a kick in the face and this made him back off for a second. A second was all they need to stop the fight. Carter pushed Daniel out of the room and told him to get the Doctor. The colonel was no match for the two airmen. Carter knew that if he was fully awake, the results would be different. She shuddered at the though of the colonel killing them all. Daniel and Dr. Frasier came running into the room. When the colonel saw Daniel again, he began to roar and squirm. The guards just managed to keep him down. The drug was obliviously wearing off. Dr. Frasier moved toward him, needle in hand. At the sight of the needle, he yelped and tried to move away. When he found he couldn't, he looked up at Carter, his eyes begging her to help him.

_He looked at the short haired female. She was crying. He whimpered and begged her to help him, but she did nothing. He began to howl and tried to run to her, but was unable. The male was there also, along with the dark haired female with the needle. He felt the dark haired female grab his arm and began to squirm again, thrashing about wildly. The female still held his arm, but waited patently for him to stop. After a few minutes of struggling he stopped, unable to continue. He was exhausted and scared and angry. He felt the prick of the needle in his arm and he cried out. The short haired female turned away and he cried out to her. His sight began to blur and then it went black._


	8. Chapter 8

Sam stood by the door, unable to look at the colonel. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered the look on his face when he saw the needle coming. Daniel moved towards her and opened his arms in a comforting gesture. She sobbed and ran into his arms. Daniel closed his arms around her and stroked her hair comfortingly. Sam almost never broke down totally like this, but he understood. This was tough on them all, but seemed to be affecting Sam the worst. All he could do was what he was doing, comforting her best he could. He realized that he hadn't seen Teal'c in a while and wondered where he was. "Sam, I think we should leave for a while and do something, like look for Teal'c. I haven't seen him around for a while." Sam looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. "Okay...good idea...find Teal'c." Daniel led her from the room. Dr. Frasier watched them go. This was not good for the team. After they had turned the corner, she turned her attention to the colonel. He lay on the floor, not totally knocked out. She hadn't given him very much, because of the large amount he had been given before. She had given him enough to calm him down and make him easier to handle. She sighed as she looked at him. She had no idea what made him turn aggressive and until she found a cure, the safest thing to do with him was to keep him sedated. "Why do you always have to be so difficult sir?" She asked him as she bent down to check his vitals. His eyes were open but glazed over and his tongue hung out of his half open mouth. A pool of saliva was forming around his mouth. The guards stood near by, not wanting to leave the doctor alone with the colonel, even if he was sedated. She put two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. It was steady so the doctor stood up and told the guards what to do. "If he wakes up and becomes aggressive, call me. Understood?" The guards nodded and took their posts outside the door. Dr. Frasier left and went back to the infirmary.

_His body felt tingly and strange. He couldn't move or see. He heard the door close and footsteps that were heading away from his cell, his cage. He wanted out and he wanted out now. His sight returned somewhat and he could see the silhouettes of the two guards outside. He lifted his head, but it started to feel heavy and fell back to the ground. For the next hour, he drifted in and out of consciousness. When he finally woke, two and a half hours had past. His mind began to clear and his body began to listen to commands again. He got to his feet slowly, not wanting to fall over. He walked over to the wall and placed a hand on it, feeling the texture and how hard it was. He growled, knowing he couldn't break through it. Turning, he looked at the door. It was not made of the same substance. Maybe he could break through it. Touching the door, he found that he could not. Grumbling in frustration he kicked the door, startling the guards on the other side. They looked inside at him and he glared back. He bared his teeth and bit at the glass. His anger got the better of him and he began to howl and punch the glass. It shattered and the shards flew every where, cutting his face and hands. This sent him into a frenzy. He could smell the air on the other side and began to pull at the metal grate that had been in-between the glass. His arms were reduced to bloody masses of flesh as the remaining shards of glass in the window cut him. Blood dripped from his face and arms. When he saw the dark haired woman with the needle, he roared. He wanted to get out and kill her. Blood dripped in his eyes and he had to blink to clear them again. The woman was still there. She stood unmoving beside the guards. There was someone else as well. A tall dark skinned male stood beside her. He heard the sound the door made when it was unlocked and he backed away, tense, ready to attack whatever came into the room._


	9. Chapter 9

Carter and Daniel wandered the halls looking for Teal'c, but they couldn't find him anywhere. Sam had stopped crying but didn't talk much. "Maybe he went to visit Jack?" Daniel suggested, looking at Sam. "Maybe. Lets check." The two of them walked towards the colonel's cell. There they found Teal'c and Janet standing outside. "Good, you guys are here. I need your help." Janet said. Daniel looked down at the bottom of the door and noticed that there was blood leaking out. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked, looking up at the doctor. "It's blood, the colonel's blood. He broke the glass and cut himself pretty badly. I need to get inside and check him out. That's why I need your help." Teal'c stood in front of the door and looked inside. The colonel suddenly began howling and ran up to the door. He punched the grate with his bloody fists, damaging them even more. "He looks pissed." One of the airmen said, looking at the colonel. "Do you really want to go in there!" Dr. Frasier nodded. Suddenly it became silent. "Alright, I need you two gentlemen to stand out here and make sure the colonel doesn't get out. Teal'c, I need you and Daniel to come in with me and hold him down. Sam, I'm going to need you to keep him calm once we have him down. Okay?" Everyone nodded. One of the airmen swiped his card and then stepped back, gun raised. Teal'c and Daniel stood on either side of the door, waiting for the door to open. Carter stood behind them with Janet. "On the count of three…One, Two, THREE!" Daniel opened the door then they both rushed in. Carter and Janet followed. The airmen stood at the door. The colonel roared and launched himself at Teal'c. Teal'c was expecting an attack and grabbed the colonel, flipping him over onto his back. He hit the ground so hard that he had the breath knocked out of him. He lay there, gasping for air as Daniel and Teal'c held him down. Sam moved to his head and began to run her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her and smiled. Janet began to look him over. His handsome face was covered in huge, deep gashes. He had damaged his nose even more. There were large chunks missing out of his arms and hands and his chest wounds were bleeding again, as well as his leg. The fracture in his skull had gotten larger, probably from when Teal'c threw him down. As he lay there, the blood pooled on the ground. "Janet, what can we do? These injuries look pretty bad." Daniel asked, trying not to hurt Jack as he held him down. Janet grabbed some gauze and began to wrap his leg. He winced and began to struggle. Carter grabbed his head and looked into his eyes. "It's okay, we're your friends. Remember us? We aren't here to hurt you; we're here to help you. Please stop moving, you're only going to make it hurt more." The colonel looked at her, his eyes glazed over. He began to cough up blood. "Janet, I know this isn't a good sign!" Janet looked up from what she was doing and cursed. "Let me finish wrapping his leg, then I'll come take a look." The colonel let out a howl of pain as she wrapped his leg. Janet moved beside Sam and put her stethoscope to his chest. "I think he has a broken rib. It could have gotten broken by a bullet or by the fall he just took or a little of both. It should heal on its own though, so all I'm going to do is bandage it up to prevent it from moving and puncturing one of his lungs. Daniel, Teal'c, I need you to lift him up so I can get the bandage underneath him." The colonel cried out as they lifted him up. "Sorry sir." Janet said as she began wrapping his chest. He was obviously upset at all the pain they were causing him and started to growl. Carter grabbed his jaw and held it closed to prevent him from biting Janet, who he obviously disliked. She felt like she was talking to a dog, a really big, bipedal dog. Daniel and Teal'c lowered the colonel back down when Janet finished wrapping his chest. "Okay, this isn't going be pleasant. I need to stitch up his arms and face and I don't think he is going to be very cooperative with us. You need to hold him down. You can't let him move too much, or I could wind up poking his eye out." Daniel nodded. This wasn't going to be pleasant at all. Sam looked at Janet. "You mean you're not going to give him any anaesthetize!" Dr. Frasier shook her head. "He has had way too much. He needs to get it out of his system." Daniel looked at the two of them. "You are going to stitch him up with no painkillers!" Dr. Frasier nodded. "That's inhumane!" Daniel said, looking down at Jack, who lay unmoving in a pool of his own blood. Sam looked at Daniel. "I know it seems cruel, but if we give him any anaesthetize, it will lower his heart rate, which is low enough as it is." Daniel sighed and braced himself for the job ahead. Janet got out a needle and thread and sterilized them. "Sam, I need you to hold his arm down while I stitch it. Daniel, you need to hold his shoulders down and Teal'c, you need to keep his legs down." Every one got into their positions. The colonel looked up and saw Daniel. "Hi Jack, how you doing?" he asked him. His response was a growl. "Everybody ready?" Janet asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." Daniel replied as he tried to stop Jack from biting him. "Ah, Teal'c? Could you take his head? He is biting me!" Teal'c nodded and the two of them switched places. Jack nipped at Teal'c's arm but it did not seem to affect the Jaffa. Dr. Frasier began stitching. She went as fast as she could, but the going was still slow. Jack screamed out and howled in agony. He tried to twist his arm away from Sam, but was unsuccessful. He kicked at Daniel, hitting him in the face several times. One of the airmen came to help, while the other staid at the door. It took the four of them to hold him still. It was hard to hold him down. Not only was he squirming, the ground was slippery with blood. All five of them were soaked with it. Half an hour later, Janet finished both his arms. The colonel lay, panting on the floor, along with everyone else. Daniel's nose was bleeding, but he didn't care. He was exhausted, and they weren't finished yet. Sam looked down at the colonel. He was even paler than before. "Janet, he has lost a lot of blood. What are we going to do about that?" Dr. Frasier looked at her. "After I finish, I'll get an I.V. drip and a blood pack. Someone will have to stay and supervise, though."

"I'll do it." Carter said.


End file.
